Not Alone
by nude.erections
Summary: Klaine's at McKinley, Kurt's feeling down because the bullying has started again. Blaine sings him a little song in Glee club to cheer him up.  Karofsky ruins the moment. Est Klaine, One Shot.


**My second Glee one shot. And i know I'm not a good writer, but I enjoy doing it so please be kind?**

**Song is Not Alone by the amazing Darren Criss, in case you didn't know.**

**I don't own Glee, or Not Alone**

The flamboyant boy stalked into Glee rehearsals, late, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He hadn't bothered wiping the remains of the third slushy of the day from his hair and clothes.

At the sight of Kurt, all talk about nationals stopped, and Blaine sprung up from his chair, and raced over.

"Kurt! Are you alright?"

"Peachy," he replied, "I love getting blueberry flavoured slushy through my hair."

"Hey, no need to get bitchy," he smiled cheekily, and licked along Kurts jaw line, "and I, personally, like the taste," replied Blaine with a wink.

"Not appropriate boys," Schuester said with a frown, whilst the rest of the New Directions looked on, some smiling, others looking horrified by the blatant display of affection.

"This isn't something to take lightly Blaine!" Kurt practically shrieked, making the rest of their club, including its director to flinch, "its not fair that we get picked on for just being who we are!"

"I know its not babe, but there's nothing we can do about it, two people cant change the worlds views on the LGBT community," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt against him.

"Its not fair," Kurt whispered sadly into the shoulder of his shorted boyfriend.

"I wrote you a song," Blaine muttered into Kurt ear, trying to cheer him up.

"Really?"

Nodding, the short boy turned to face the club, "Do you mind if I sing something?" he addressed Mr Schue.

"Go ahead," he replied with an understanding smile.

Blaine grabbed Kurts hands and led him the spare chair in between Quinn and Mercedes, who were watching them with concerned eyes. He leant his forehead against the other boys, and whispered, "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

He got a weak smile in return

"Ok," he said, standing infront of New Directions, "I wrote this myself, a couple of weeks ago, for Kurt."

He turned, and situated himself in front of the piano. Giving his boyfriend a slight smile, he began playing, looking back at the keys.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

The rooms was thick with emotion, Blaine was poring everything he had into his song, and the glee kids, although they didn't know his back story, knew that he hadn't had it easy.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

At this he looked up at Kurt, singing directly to him, and everyone couldn't help but feel they were intruding in a private moment.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt had tears streaming down his face, how could the boy he loves be so goddamn perfect?

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

Blaine looked up at Kurt again, tears forming in his eyes, as he watched tears stream down the porcelain boys perfect face.

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Silence was all that was heard after the last note of the piano faded from the room. No one knew what to say, the song was amazing, but cheering didn't seem like the appropriate thing to do.

Kurt rose gracefully form his chair, and flung himself, not so gracefully, at his love.

They just clung to each other, eyes closed, content to just be in each other's presence.

Until Karofsky walked past the open choir room door, smirking, "Faggots."

Kurt and Blaine leapt apart, hands still attached, whilst the rest of the club sprung to their feet, unsure of what to do, but willing to do nearly anything to help their friends, "GUYS SIT DOWN!" Schuester yelled at them, most complied, and with a little coaxing from their girlfriends, Sam, Finn, Puck and Mike sat in their chairs again.

Kurt was upset again, and they hated how one homophobe could bring their friend down.

Blaine pulled Kurt against him again, comfortingly running his hands through his hair, and up and down the taller boys back.

That was until Karofsky walked past the second choir room door (**AN like in Furt**), and glared at Blaine, jealousy evident on the footballers face.

The room was silent. Until Blaine bolted out of Kurts tight grasp, chasing the bully down.

It took only a second for the New Directions to register what happened, and then simultaneously, they were all out of their chairs and running after their short friend.

What they found didn't surprise them, Blaine pinned tightly against the lockers, glaring ferociously at a murderous looking Karofsky.

What did surprise them though was Blaine's cry at them to not do anything. And the way that Karofsky's face turned from menacing to disbelieving to terrified in a matter of seconds, with only Blaine whispering threateningly at him.

The bully let him go, and with a fleeting look at Kurt and the glee club, fled down the hallway.

No one but Kurt knew what Blaine had threatened the large boy with, only that it had the jock running scared, and for that, they'd all found a new kind of respect for Blaine Anderson.

**Review?**


End file.
